The invention relates to a cryogenic fluid offloading system comprising:                an offshore mooring structure, connected to the seabed,        a connecting member that is attached to the mooring structure with a first end to be displaceable around a vertical axis,        a tanker vessel for loading cryogenic fluid at a first location, transporting it and offloading the cryogenic fluid at a second location, the tanker vessel being connected to the mooring structure via the connecting member,        a first fluid duct connected to the mooring structure, for supplying fluid away from the mooring structure,        a second fluid duct connected to the mooring structure, for transporting fluid coming from the tanker vessel to the mooring structure,        a processing unit for receiving a cryogenic fluid in liquid phase from the tanker vessel and for supplying a gaseous phase of the fluid to the first fluid duct, and        fluid supply means for controlling supply of cryogenic fluid from the tanker vessel to the processing unit.        